at the rooftop
by planariang
Summary: Satu hari sebelum graduasi, Daiki dan Shouichi. (aoima ambiguos relationship)


**knb milik fujimaki tadatoshi, tidak ada keuntungan yang didapat dari pengerjaan fanfiksi ini kecuali untuk mengasup pair yang terlanjur langka ;;;;;**

.

Bahkan ketika pengurus sekolah sedang bersiap-siap merapikan aula, mendekor ruang besar itu sedemikian rupa dengan spanduk kelulusan dan menjejerkan kursi-kursi sebanyak murid Akademi Touou, Wakamatsu Kousuke dengan rajinnya mengusulkan latihan tambahan pada Katsunori—yang dibalas dengan anggukan _terserahmulah_ lantas beranjak pergi, ada urusan katanya, tak bisa ikut menemani latihan tambahan.

Kelas terakhir di tahun ajaran pertamanya usai bersama bel yang berbunyi nyaring. Mata Daiki baru melek setengah saat merasa terganggu dengan goncangan pelan di bahu. Ryou berujar maaf terlebih dahulu, lantas menyampaikan maksud menghampiri Daiki; "Aomine-san, hari ini ikut latihan tambahan kan?"

Dahinya muncul lipatan-lipatan halus, "Huh?"

"Ada pesan dari Kapten—," _Kapten huh?_ Daiki ingin tertawa mendengar panggilan Ryou atas Kousuke, ia masih belum terbiasa; masihlah Shouichi yang ia anggap sebagai kapten walau pemuda dengan aksen kental Kansai itu sudah lengser jauh-jauh hari. "—Aomine-san tidak memeriksa ponsel?"

Otomatis ia merogoh kantong celana, mengambil ponsel flip berwarna biru tua. Ada dua pesan; satu dari Kousuke, _broadcast message_ khusus anggota tim basket perihal latihan tambahan—apalagi coba, dan satu lagi—lipatan di dahi Daiki semakin bertambah diikuti alis yang naik satu.

"Ryou, kau duluan saja ke gor." Daiki melupakan tasnya, tak menghiraukan desah Ryou dan teriakan Satsuki yang menyusul kemudian di belakang saat ia beranjak dari bangkunya, menghempaskan pijakan kakinya lebar-lebar ke luar ruangan kelas, berbelok, menaiki tangga dengan terburu-buru menuju lantai atas dan atasnya lagi sampai bertemu dengan terik matahari yang condong ke arah timur.

Ada angin yang menyapa lembut muka Daiki. Dingin, tapi tak cukup dingin sampai membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Imun seorang idiot itu kuat, Daiki pernah mendengar seseorang di gor berkata demikian saat musim sakit-sakitan, ketika yang datang hanya segelintir orang; bisa Shouichi, bisa juga pelatih Katsunori—yang jelas bukan Kousuke karena menurut Daiki, anak kelas dua berambut pirang pias itu sebelas dua belas dengannya. (Shouichi hari itu hanya duduk di pinggir lapangan dengan masker yang menutup sebagian muka di samping pelatih.)

Atap gedung sekolah adalah tempatnya kabur-kaburan dari latihan dan omelan Kousuke yang begitu menyebalkan. Satsuki masuk dalam hitungan, dia bisa jadi menjengkelkan, tapi karena sudah terlalu terbiasa Daiki lebih sering menganggapnya angin lalu—dan baru menanggapi saat Satsuki si ratu tega mengirimkan foto majalah Mai-chan eksklusifnya yang siap dibakar di atas api; padahal Daiki sudah menyembunyikannya di kolong kasur terdalam, yang ia kira tak akan pernah bisa ditemukan kawan sedari masa balitanya itu.

Daiki tak menemukan siapapun di sana. Maret masih terlalu pagi untuk memasuki musim semi meskipun salju sudah mulai mencair sejak seminggu yang lalu. Ia berbalik, mendongak ke belakang. Spot tidur siangnya belum sempat terpindai. Melangkah lagi, lebih santai, kemudian menaiki tangga besi yang berdiri vertikal.

Pegangannya pada silinder besi mengerat, satu senyum menjengkelkan menyapanya—Daiki tak pernah bisa menebak mana senyuman palsu atau asli dari si pemberi senyum; Shouichi. Ia duduk bersila, menghadap Daiki. Syar rajut berwarna abu gelap melingkar hangat menutupi leher hingga sebagian dagu.

"Kukira kamu nggak akan dateng lho, Kohai. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam sih."

Daiki mendengus, merapikan rambut sedikit—baru sadar karena tertidur lama di kelas, rambut berpigmen biru tua agak mencuat kemana-mana. Untung saja tak ada jejak air liur di mulutnya, Shouichi bisa mentertawakannya. "Baru kecek."

"Aku dengar ada latihan tambahan, tidak ikut?"

"Siapa yang ngirim pesan suruh datang ke sini, dasar." Daiki mendudukkan diri di samping Shouichi. "Aku udah kerajinan latihan habis Winter Cup. Sekali-kali bolos lagi juga gak masalah."

Shouichi tertawa, "Ah ya ya, tapi memang dasarnya kamu yang sering bolos dari awal sih. Momoi bisa nyusul ke sini nanti, atau Sakurai, atau Wakamatsu."

"Cih, si Kapten baru kerajinan, cuma latihan tambahan ini. Kalau Satsuki, entah, tapi mungkin dia gak bakalan ke sini."

"Nah, kenapa?" tanya Shouichi, tapi tak begitu menuntut jawaban, cuma sekadar memancing Daiki supaya lebih banyak bersuara.

"Karena—," Ia berhenti bernapas; Shouichi dengan gestur tak peduli memiringkan tubuhnya hingga kepalanya menyentuh paha Daiki yang sama-sama ikut bersila.

"Iya, karena apa?"

"Gak tau." Daiki memalingkan muka.

Shouichi memandangnya dari bawah dengan latar belakang langit biru bercampur putih awan tipis-tipis, cerah. "Dasar Ahomine."

"Berisik."

 _(Pernah, Satsuki bicara padanya empat mata; lewat balkon kamar masing-masing. Daiki hendak meminjam catatan pr, mencontek, dan Satsuki membawa obrolan mereka pada hal yang lain. Dingin menusuk tulang dengan butiran salju satu dua berguguran di hadapan mereka._

" _Hei, hei, Dai-chan. Kamu suka Imayoshi-san?"_

 _Daiki terbatuk. Tak menanggapi, memilih diam. "Nggak ada yang aku nggak tau kalau soal kamu, Dai-chan."_

" _Memangnya kamu siapa? Ibuku?" Satsuki cemberut. "Daripada ngurusin aku mending cepet tembak Tetsu, keburu diembat yang lain.")_

"Serius gak akan pergi latihan?"

"Kamu mau aku pergi dari sini, Imayoshi-san?" Daiki menyentil dahi Shouichi yang terbuka pertahanannya. Kemudian mengambil kacamata frame hitam yang membingkai wajah si rambut hitam, menjauhkannya—tak berniat memakai, kapok pernah terserang migrain saat iseng mencoba kacamata itu dulu, (ia lupa kapan).

"Jangan, tetap di sini," balas Shouichi, "dan kembalikan kacamataku, Aomine."

Itu perintah, Daiki tahu. Tapi ia tak mau menuruti sang mantan Kapten. Kepalanya diturunkan, jarinya menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menghalangi dahi. Sapuan bibir di dahi, pelan, lembut, lama.

Shouichi membeku. Namun tak bisa menolak saat kecupan itu terus turun melewati pangkal hidung dan berhenti di bibir; Shouichi menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

"Imayoshi-san," diucap di sela bibir yang menempel pada milik Shouichi, "besok habis selesai upacara kelulusan anak kelas tiga, jangan kasih kancing kedua Imayoshi-san ke siapa-siapa."

"Hmm?"

"Aku akan memintanya."

 **end**

 **.**

 **footnote:** saya haus bottom!imayoshi lalala~


End file.
